


Jock is a fancy word for Stupid [ON HIATUS CAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH THIS]

by kaykinch, wonnew (eonak)



Category: South Park
Genre: "Slight", (sorry Kayleigh), Attempt at Humor, Cliche, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, It's Actually Shoved In your Fucking Face, Light Angst, M/M, More Creek than Clenny, Multi, Nerd Kyle, Slight Clenny and Creek, jock Stan, kinda slow burn, parody of cliche 'nerd x jock' stories, starts with stendy ends with style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaykinch/pseuds/kaykinch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonak/pseuds/wonnew
Summary: Stan was always great at football. It was a trait I could admire abouthim.But I never thought he would take it up as a hobby.EDITED BY KAYKINCH





	1. Chapter 1, The Starting Line

My name is Kyle Broflovski, and I'm fucking pissed  
  
  
So, if you may not know, i'm a 'nerd' as one specific retard would call it.  
I read _alot_ and actually study. My teachers love me and my parents are proud, but..  
  
It actually really stinks.  
  
It sucks mostly because of an infamous cunt named Cartman.  
Cartman is a terrible person who thinks everybody is below him when really _he's_ the one with a stick up his ass.  
But we hate each other equally, so he never does damage to my self esteem.  
  
Then there's Stan Marsh  
  
Stan was my super best friend for years. We did everything with each other.  
And I _guess_ I was maybe coming off a bit too cold to him.  
He would say 'I love you' all the time and I wouldn't say shit.  
But I still liked him. Alot.  
  
We admired lots of things about each other. He mostly admired my intelligence. He would call me smart and I would get a warm feeling inside every time.  
I never knew what it was but it felt good.  
I wish he told me it more often.  
  
Stan was always great at football. It was a trait I could admire about _him_.  
But I never thought he would take it up as a hobby.  
  
Now here he is, quarterback of the football team and pretending our friendship never existed.  
And I'm stuck with _Kenny_, who was never as close to me as Stan was when we were kids.  
At least he didn't let football get in the way of our connection like he did.  
If you didn't know, Kenny was also on the football team. So was others like Craig, Clyde, and even the fat fuck himself.  
  
Cartman was mostly on the team because, despite being so fat he can barely move his legs, he's a damn good tackler. Mostly because of that reason.  
Clyde got into the football team because he's just plain-old good at the game. He mostly joined for recognition from his ex girlfriend Bebe who hasn't paid attention to him in years. Though, he's really good friends with Kenny and obviously Craig so he at least gets to hang out with his buddies.  
  
Craig...nobody knows how the fuck he got there. He was pressured to join by Clyde and literally doesn't do shit besides reject girls flinging themselves at him for his 'good looks'. Really, that might be the reason he even got on the team. Because puberty practically punched him in the face and his now intimidating height may scare off the other team.  
Kenny got on the team because he's fast. He can get the ball from one end to the next in the span of 15 seconds. Unlike Craig, he doesn't reject the girls that fall head-over-heels for them, but break their hearts by sleeping with them once and moving onto another girl. Whether he can't say no to them or he's just being an asshole, he has the greatest sex life ever.  
  
And then there's Stan, who's good at everything athletic despite showing barely any muscle. He ended up running back to Wendy _again_ after she had gotten a glow-up in freshmen year. While Wendy can be a huge bitch, she's one of my few friends left, and I genuinely look up to her fighting for equal rights. She even fought against fat-shaming with Cartman of all people, just to get a point across. Now _that's_ dedication.  
  
Another one of my few friends is Tweek, somehow. He's just a great listener and he's great at comforting, mostly because he needs to help himself alot. The only thing that's iffy about him is that he actually looks up to the jocks _and_ Stan. He also has a huge crush on Craig Tucker, who has rejected every single proposition of a relationship. Yikes. He constantly talks and fantasizes about Craig and quietly giggles like a Japanese schoolgirl whenever he passes by. I don't believe in true love, but that has to be way more than just a crush.  
  
There's also David, who is the second person in my life who's good at listening. I go to his family's restaurant alot and rant to him after he takes my order, he just listens and silently laughs at all my over-exaggerations. David is an amazing friend, and I'm glad he didn't get sick of me over the years.  
God, I wish highschool would just end already, even though it just began. I keep thinking I'll finish this race, and soon I truly will win.  
  
But for now, I'm stuck at the starting line.


	2. Chapter 2, Stupid Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me, Wendy, Tweek, and Kenny have meetings every Monday at Nueva Familia to spill out our minds and unwind.  
But when I mention that Stan has been giving me weird looks lately, Tweek comes up with a solution that is driving me insane.
> 
> _EDITED BY ME_

__KYLE'S POV  
  
Usually everyday is the same for me.  
  
When I was younger, something weird happened everyday. It was exciting.  
But ever since we got into high school, our imaginations (including Cartman's) were lost. And adventures went with it.  
Now, everyday is just the same. Maybe something different based on events or plans, but other than that my life became very plain.  
  
But today was different.  
  
The entire day I felt eyes on me. Like somebody was watching me from behind, burning through the back of my head. But whenever I looked around there was nobody.  
When I got to my locker at the end of the day, I felt the eyes again. Watching._ Staring._  
This time, I turned around faster than I thought I could. Then I saw _him._  
Stan Marsh was right behind me. Looking at me. Once he saw I caught him, his eyes wandered back to Clyde, who was probably talking about some girl he banged on the weekend.  
  
I continued putting away my textbooks from my class away. What the fuck did the asshole want?  
Well, thankfully today I could discuss that with the anti-fatass committee.  
You've probably heard of school clubs, right? Well, we were basically an unofficial club of people who hate Cartman.  
Token didn't make it in due to him being more independent. Or in his words; "Trust me, I hate Cartman as much as the next guy. But I'll just hate him in silent, thank you."  
  
When I stepped out of the school I waited at the bus stop for a bus. Duh.  
The meetings were in a farther area of the town. Nueva Familia restaurant, the restaurant David's parents own.  
I tapped my foot as my eyes wandered around and watched for a familiar vehicle that will take me to our meeting spot.  
While waiting I felt those same eyes on me. I sighed under my breath. "Stan, if that's you again, go away." I grumbled angrily.  
  
I was probably right, because there was a small pause before I heard footsteps crunching away from the bus stop.  
After that, the bus came to a halt in front of me. Before stepping onto the platform, I turned around for a second.  
There was Stan. He was standing alone in the snow watching me get onto the bus. His face looked nervous and slightly sad as he looked away and shuffled towards the other jocks who were probably waiting for after-school practise. I stepped onto the bus and heard yelling from the distance.  
  
"HEY!! WAIT FOR ME!!" I sat in an empty seat and looked out the window. A boy in an orange hoodie was sprinting to the bus before it left, arms waving frantically in the air.  
"Kenny..." I muttered under my breath. The blonde man stepped onto the bus and showed the bus driver the bus pass I bought him.  
He slowly walked over to my seat and sat beside me, leaning back and panting heavily. "Wow- That was quite the workout!" He said breathlessly.  
  
I shook my head, grinning slightly at his childishness. "What excuse did you tell the others?" I asked. He missed football practise every Monday because of the meetings. I'm honestly surprised the coach hasn't caught on yet. His breathing evened out as he turned to look at me. "Well, I told the guys my mom wanted me home straight away to help patch up some ceiling holes. Jokes on them, I did that last week _after_ football practise." I chuckled softly. "Anyways, Craig called bullshit but before he could whine like a little bitch, I was sprinting to the bus!" He explained somewhat proudly at his not-so amazing accomplishment.  
  
"Did your coach say anything?" "Not a thing. That oblivious whore was too busy flirting with Mr Reynolds to realize I just skipped practise on Monday for the 400th time."  
He crossed his legs and arms as he talked to me. "That's quite an ironic thing to say, Ken." I responded sarcastically. "Wow, so rude." He scoffed playfully.  
After we talked for a bit, the bus stopped at a convenience store which was right next to the meeting spot. Me and Kenny got up from our seats and went off the bus.  
While walking to the restaurant, Kenny yapped some more. "I'm soooo prepared to talk about this gold-digger who thought I had money so she dated me. Oh man, I wish I could show you her face after I told her I was poor. She could have won at a contest for who could look the most like a rubber chicken." He laughed. I chuckled a bit as well and stopped at the doorstep of the establishment. Me and Kenny walked in and immediately walked to our usual booth. Booth #5.  
  
Already sitting at the booth was Wendy and Tweek. Wendy sat patiently with her hands folded on the table while Tweek was lightly pulling on his index finger out of habit and twitching.  
"Oh- Hey guys! Ready to start the meeting?" Wendy asked while smiling. Me and Kenny both nodded and sat down, I was next to Wendy while Kenny was next to Tweek.  
"hey Tweeksters~" He made a toothy grin at Tweek who, in return, rolled his eyes. We all knew Kenny was joking from knowing him too long.  
"Since we always start from the right side down, Kyle's first!" Everybody at the table looked and me and I gulped. Despite wanting to get this off my chest, I was still nervous.  
  
David walked in front of the booth and grinned at all of us. "Hola, amigos! What can I get you guys to drink?" He asked. I sighed in relief and moved my green eyes to him.  
"I just want the usual." "Tomato juice? Got it, mi amor." I blushed out of embarrassment. It wasn't that I was 'his love', he always says that to mess with me and embarrass me in front of my friends. Wendy laughed. "I'll have a Mexican punch please." She ordered. Tweek ordered water and Kenny asked for an Old Fashioned, despite being underaged. This is why I liked David, he could get in serious trouble for giving alcohol to a minor, but he did it because he trusted Kenny because _I_ trusted Kenny.  
  
After David left to get us our drinks, Wendy rested her cheek onto her palm and looked at me. "So, what's up?" He asked.  
I sighed. "I usually have barely anything to say, but...uh..." I stared at the table across from our booth. Sitting at the table was the jocks.  
Guess who was staring at me? Stan Marsh. After seeing I caught him for the 3rd time today, he quickly looked away from me, face red. It was probably from embarrassment.  
  
Everybody looked where I was looking. Wendy waved slightly at Stan and he smiled softly and waved back. I wonder how she'll react when I tell her Stan had been staring at me today.  
Tweek looked at Craig, who looked at him as well. Craig raised his eyebrow before slightly waving at him. Tweek's face practically became a tomato as he nervously waved back.  
Me, Wendy, and Tweek looked back at each other while Kenny was blowing kisses to Clyde who was returning them as well. Wait, when did that happen?  
  
"Anyways, all distractions aside, please continue." She brushed her short hair behind her ear. All attention was back at me and I sighed.  
"Stan has been staring at me today, and I don't know what the fuck he wants!" I admit. Surprisingly, Wendy didn't freak out and just shook her head. "Girls are usually called the emotional ones, but guys are very complicated too. From what I've learned over the years, staring means he wants to tell you something but is waiting for you to talk to him first." She explained.  
Tweek nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he probably wants to tell you something. Or he...never mind." He chuckled nervously.  
  
"What do you mean?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He scratched his neck. "I just thought that...maybe he likes you. More than a friend.."  
Now I can see why he was scared to say that. Wendy's face turned into an expression of anger and jealousy. "Are you saying I'm not good enough for Stan? That he would rather date Kyle?"  
Tweek quickly raised his hands in surrender. "N-NO! I was just saying that- uhm- that's what I do to Craig and that it's just a possibility!"  
  
While Wendy yelled at the poor guy I took a second to think about what he said. Did Stan really like me? No.  
If he liked me like that he wouldn't have left me on my own. If he liked me like that he wouldn't have left me to rot in loneliness.  
After David delivered our drinks, I looked down at my faint reflection in the drink, thinking about his words more and more.  
  
If he did like me, it would be a very stupid love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 9 pm while slowly dying inside. if there is any mistakes please spare me mercy T-T  
anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! despite the chapter taking more work, it actually took only an hour and not a day like the last one (then again i kept losing my draft)
> 
> please leave a comment telling me what you think! it really helps me improve!


End file.
